Not really
by Sweet'Lovely
Summary: Ginny and Harry made a mistake,and now they have triplets.Ginny rans away,taking the girl and leaving the boys with Harry.Eleven years later,she comes back with Renee and loses her to her father and brothers.But does she care?Different than most of this s
1. Chapter 1

It's been done, I know, and I honestly don't care. It's obvious that most people will come in read it and leave without reviewing. And let me tell you, that's plain stupid of them. Even more for other writers that expect to be reviewed and don't review. I noticed that a lot of people come in and read or not the story but hardly any review, sorry but that's not right. It's selfish, wrong and extremely annoying for the author that works on the story and gets no reviews. Friends of mine have good stories with one review because people read and can't bother to review. So if you could be so kind, please review and tell where I went wrong, where I can improve and what did you like. I ask you this, I'm not begging, and I'm only asking you to be reasonable and to be fair. Thank you and review!

**Full Summary: **During a rather "happy" party, a very drunk Harry and Ginny end up making a huge mistake. Ginny ends up with triplets and a big problem in hands, and desperately runs away leaving two with Harry and taking one with her. Eleven years later and a hole life after Ginny and her daughter come back to meet a married Harry and his kids. Now, Ginny has to deal with her old life and unsolved business, and the fact that Renee, likes her father best as do her brothers. What will and what can she do?

**Gender: Slightly drama, general, romance and hate.**

**Pairs: Harry/Luna, Ginny/ Surprise character**

**Chapter One**

It was a rather cold night in NY city, and on the street you could see a red haired woman throw a finished cigarette at the floor as she walked out of a club. She wore a fancy black small dress and high heeled white boots. She walked as a elegantly seeing she had been a model for some years.

Former Ginny Weasley, now Ginevera Riley was the widow of Thomas Riley, an extremely wealthy man, who had passed away some weeks ago. It was no secret that the only reason his gorgeous wife had married him was becausehe was rich, very rich. The snob, stuck up ex-model had nothing but looks, even tho most of her natural beauty had gone away after so many nights out and so many plastics.

Half an hour later she arrived home to see her nearly eleven year old daughter, Renee, sitting on the couch eating popcorn.

"Planning on eating your self to death, are you?" Said Ginevera in her usual hard tone. Her voice always so sweet and delicate to others was hard and mean to her, she claimed, only daughter. She reminded her of a pass long forgotten.

Renee Riley was nothing like her mother, in fact, she was the complete opposite. Instead of charming hazel eyes, she had unusual green eyes, and black hair. She was very skinny, that seemed to make her mother extremely annoyed, and seemed to wish her to be fat. Renee had only her face to prove she was her mother's daughter. Pale skin and delicate features. Nothing else.

As Ginevera walked to the bar to get her self a drink, her daughter's voice raised and broke the silence that seemed to always rule over the house.

"When'd where you planning on telling me?"

Ginevera raised her eyes from the varieties drinks she could have and looked over at her sofa. Renee was looking at her with a hint of malice and anger.

"What exactly?"

"That I'm a witch"

Ginevera had no sarcastic answer to this malicious answer. She had always known her daughter was a witch, how could she not be? Being her father who he was, and being her self a daughter of a family with such a pure blood.

But the shock didn't last long, and Ginevera had known that sooner or later Renee would be called to a school. She picked up her drink and tried it. Perfect.

"When'd did the letter arrive?"

"This morning, but seeing as you weren't home, as usual, you wouldn't have known"

Ginevera gave a small smile. And as she examined her daughter she came to realize she looked much more like her own father than her self. The personality and the character. Much braver, and perfect than she would ever be. Just as snotty as her father.

"Right, so where are you going? Salem? NY? LA?"

"Hogwarts"

It took some time for the words to sink in, but they did. Ginevera raised her eyes to meet the green eyes that Renee had, similar to her fathers.

"Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts"

Ginevera slammed her glass into the nearest table. She should have known, that they would try to locate one way or the other.

She was sick of it, sick of having to put up with the snotty little girl that reminded her so of something she wanted so to forget.

Then a brilliant idea came to her head.

"Renee, I have to tell you something"

**And hour later…**

She heard the rushed foot steps of her daughter, angry and rushed, and the door slamming heavily and smiled.

That would keep her quite for a while.

She got uo and walked to the phone and dialled a number.

It rang twice and a male voice answered.

"Yes?"

"Joe, is Ginevera, I want to passages for tomorrow night"

"Where are you going?"

"England"

**End of Chapter**

**I know Ginny is acting a bit OCC but she's changed and no she won't come back together with Harry because they never were together. Please review.**


	2. In Lodon

…I have to sincerely say that IN NO WAY was I expecting the reviews I got. I was expecting one! And I got three, and all those good! Thanks you, thank you, and thank you! All those you read, reviewed and putted the story on alert I thank you, really. Seeing that I'm so happy, I'll update today!

**Leaci: Hey. No need to go crazy…lol. Thank you for reviewing!**

**ReaRoark: The reason isn't all that original, and I'm still in between 2 possible reasons. Thank you for the compliments and for reviewing!**

**Kitkat451: lol…mad? Right…aren't we already? Thanks!**

**Chapter Two**

The plane slowly touched the ground, but every one inside it shacked a bit. Ginevera cursed for the two next hours for her ruined Versace dress, and as they picked up they're luggage, she stared at her daughter and said:

"If you wore something any baggier you could sit down on the streets and play for money"

This was all said as Renee grabbed her leather guitar keeper suitcase, and in there was indeed a guitar (surprise surprise) in it.

"But they would more probably pay you to shut up"

Ginevera thought it was immensely funny the fact that Renee had been learning for years and still was a bit…rubbish. She had never told Renee, but after her father had defeated Voldemort , he had started learning how to play a guitar and was quite good at it. Of course she knew this, because he played almost every day to her former best friend, Luna Lovegood.

While she was in England they had never been together, but it was obvious that they would eventually fall in love. Maybe now she helped him raise Renee's brothers.

Sitting down on the cab, thoughts of how her sons might look like, and what they're names were. She had never heard form them, and Harry couldn't have possibly heard from Renee…seeing that her thought she was dead.

Of all the bad things Ginevera did in life, that was one of the most secrete and the one she actually felt a bit guilty about.

After the night where she and Harry had we're together, and she found out she was pregnant, she hid that fact from everyone else for the following nine moths.

The day after she got gave birth, she called Harry to the hospital and told him that he just became the father of triplets.

She could still see the horror and shock in Harry's eyes and face. He was totally not ready for this, but she was sure he'd make a fantastic father. For the boys.

Just after she woke up, she decided to take one of the triplets with her self, and chose the girl, leaving the two identical boys with they're father. She knew Harry would never let her take the girl, so she needed a plan to make him let her leave. And she came up with a lie so complicated that Harry wouldn't dare to question it's truth.

When'd Harry asked to see his children, asked no **demanded **to see his children, Ginevera made the saddest face she could. Harry being the hero he was, asked what was wrong. And in the most fake and sorry tone she could possibly do, she said, looking him straight in the eyes:

"One of them died"

Harry's face already white, went a bit green, but she knew that he didn't feel guilty, actually she wasn't sure he actually felt anything, seeing that he had only known for some minutes now that he was a father. She knew, even tho, that as soon as he saw the boys, he would melt and fall in love completely with them.

"How?"

She came up with an elaborated story about how the boys had came first, two twin boys and saw the look of glee stating to come on Harry's face, and said that the last, a baby girl, had died, for unknown cause. Unknown because she was in too much pain to ask why her baby girl, her precious girl had died.

Harry gave a small and painful nod if sad comprehension and asked:

"How will we raise the boys?"

Then she dropped the bomb. He would raise the twins in England, because she was going to live in the United States, and was leaving in 2 weeks. Harry yelled and screamed, called her all names he could come up with. But nothing made her change her mind.

Two weeks later, as she left the hospital, she found Harry sitting in fancy car, a present from his parents ( in came down on the will) and facing her.

The nurse walked behind her with the two baby boys and gave them to Harry. Harry looked at his boys, and Ginevera knew that they would be raised with all the love in the heart of they're father, Harry Potter. Just the look of love, passion, glee and adoration said that.

With help from the nurse he accommodated the kids in the car, in proper chairs fr them, that Harry had bought with her mothers help. When'd finished he looked at her and she couldn't help but to feel the urge to ask:

"Already chosen names?"

Harry's eyebrow raised, and with an angry sign he said:

"Yeah"

Not leaving Ginevera time to ask he entered the car and left.

"Mom…"

"Mom…"

"Fuck mom, WAKE UP!"

Ginevera looked at her daughter sitting beside her with an annoyed look and looked around, and saw her self in the cab with the driver looking as annoyed at her.

"Look miss, care to say where you're going?"

"Oh yes, leave me in the centre of London"

As the driver took off, Renee looked at her mother and asked:

"Thought we were going to see my dad!"

"We are"

"In the centre of London? What does he do, sell clothe?"

Ginevera rolled her eyes. For what she knew Harry was now an important part of the Minister, and a very well known Quidditch player along with her brother, Ron.

For what she knew he was playing in the Monstrose Magpies, and had been making the team even more famous and winning even more cups, beside the already 32 they had. She had heard that the team was considered the best team ever in the history if Quidditch in the United Kingdom, with Harry as the amazing Seeker he was, Ron as the great Keeper he tuned out to be, Roger Davis turned out to be a fantastic Cheaser, along with Katie Bell and Marie Spencer, and as Beaters they had Mark Thomas and Joey Willis.

Apparently after the war Harry and Ron gave yup they're career as Aurous to play Quidditch in the professional league and now only helped the Minister as Aurous in extreme situations.

The cab arrived the destination short after, and left them at the hotel. Bags in the rooms and all set, Ginevera and Renee walked out of the hotel to face the English wizardry population.

Renee and Ginevera had been walking for quite some time, and Renee was feeling a bit sick of all this wondering around. Her mom had said they we're going to the Leaky Cauldron, a pub for witches and wizards and she found the name simply…_peculiar._

As she her eyes wondered to the numerous shops, she felt her self being pushed to a place that if her mother hadn't caught her attention too, she would possibly never notice it.

It was a dirty, weird and strange little place. Everyone dressed in very odd clothe and Renee loved it. She had never actually fitted in America, for her accent, her ways and her personality.

Even tho she had always lived there, she had the funny accent of the English people and the other kids found that stupid and annoying, god knows why.

Ginevera walked threw the pub as quietly as possible and Renee followed. But of course, fate is always ready to screw everyone's plans, she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!"

Renee looked at the woman and freaked out. The woman was remarkably odd, with long whitish blonde hair and electric blue eyes. And those eyes stared right into hers, examining her.

"Not to worry, dear"

Ginevera called out for her in anger, and suddenly the woman attention was centred on her mother.

Renee's confusion grew as she heard the woman mutterer the name _Ginny _and look again at her.

"Nor to worry" And as soon as she said that, the woman walked off and Renee ran to her mother.

"Mom, do you know anyone named Ginny?"

Ginevera looked at the girl and froze. Damn, this was getting to complicated for her taste.

"I do"

"Really, who was it?"

"No one you would care for"

With that Ginevera and Renee entered Diagonal Alley, where they would find more than wands and robes.

**End of Chapter**

**Hope you like it and please review!**


	3. Nigel & John Potter

I own nothing.

**ReaRoark: Ha, thanks! Yeah, she'll be show up a lot in this story and it will start in a chapter or two. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Sinful delight: I did update soon, seeing that you reviewed for the 1s chapter and this is the third…lol. Yeah, it's probably a different thing than most expected…I know. That's the point.**

**Dalejrchick2006: Thank you, and if you really love Harry/Ginny ship, I should tell you that I ain't gonna happen.**

**Sarahamanda: I like you're name…Thanks and I will. Thanks for reviwing.**

**Lukas-black: I understand why you're skeptic, it's because you are probably a Harry/Ginny fan. I'm not. On the contrary, I really don't like it. Yeah, she's mean to everybody. I hope you continue to read the story, even tho it's not a Harry/Ginny ship fic, Thank you for reviewing. And if you wanna know why she's mean, read the next chapter that I'll post right after this one. It's a songfic.**

**I got 270 hits in the first day of this story! Wheeeeeeee! And 8 reviews so far! Yay! I'd like to say to all Harry/Ginny fans. This is not that sort of fic, and to be honest, don't like Ginny, or Harry/Ginny fics. Sorry but I don't. I don't want to receive any flame saying that I'm stupid/dumb/crazy/annoying etc etc etc because I don't call you does things because you like it. I ask that you respect my preferences over Harry/Luna, other than Harry/Ginny. I also ask that please even tho you may not like it, please read the story, and give me advises how to improve it. Thank you to all those that reviewed!**

**Chapter Three**

Renee wondered between the people and the stores of Diagonal Alley. Her mother told her she had some stuff to do and gave her enough money to buy her stuff for school and something for her self.

She bought most off her stuff and as she was passing by she stopped abruptly in front of a big glass. It was an old store, looked ancient and like it had seen a lot of stuff. Inside she saw a lot of little black boxes, covering every inch of all she could see.

And behind the balcony she saw a very very very old man talking to a boy, maybe just around her age. The man was talking to him and showing him wands.

Renee looked quickly at the sign and it said in rusty old letters:

**Olivarders…**

She felt someone push her to the ground and keep walking. She yelled at the person but the person didn't look back, who ever it was. She looked again at the window and saw the man looking at her now.

She remembered her self that she needed a wand, so she opened the door quietly as the man talked to the boy:

"…great wand, indeed!It would be 12 galleons (is that the right word?), so if you would be so kind…"

The boy was about to pay as she got closer to the counter and stared at him. The boy suddenly seemed aware of her presence and looked up from his money bag.

Renee found herself under the stare of a pair of very deep hazel eyes. The boy had a jet of black hair that seemed to point into every direction unless the right one.

He rose his eyebrow in a very familiar manner and asked in a low tone:

"I can't help being gorgeous but could you help staring?"

Renee just stared at the boy with her eyes wide in surprise and amusement, she was most defiantly not expecting that come back.

"Mr Potter?" The man said.

"Oh yeah, here it is" The boy, apparently called Potter looked away from her and gave the man his money. Everyone's attention was drifted from they're thoughts by the sound of someone tapping on the window.

On the other side of the window was another boy that looked exactly like the boy standing beside her. Exactly.

The boy nodded at the other boy and left the store giving one last glance at Renee. The girl just stood there in silence, thinking of how familiar those sarcasm and eyebrowing manners were.

"Miss"

She turned around and saw the man looking kindly at her.

"Are you here to buy a wand?"

Renee looked at the man and her stare must have aid what she was thinking

_Well, duh._

Because the man went to get some wands and shown some to her.

When he returned and unpacked the wands, he only said:

"The boy you just saw, in the store, is on of the obvious Potter twins, Nigel"

Renee looked at him, and suddenly asked:

"And the other one? What's his name?"

"John"

_Nigel and John…Nigel and John Potter_

**End of Chapter**

**Crappy chapter, but hey, I posted today twice, the next one will be better I'll write it way later on.**


	4. Shock

Omg,so sorry!But my sis came from the University for the week-end and I didn't update!  
My mom deleted my Microsoft Office,so I'm pretty much screwed! 

Anyhow,thanks for all those that reviewed,and when'd I'm up on me feet again I'll do a proper thanks!

For now,a short,"make it up to you guys" kinda chapter:

**Chapter Four...**

Ginevera walked into the store,on the street at the right of Gringrots.She knew the store all to well to forget where it was.  
It was still small,but now it looked more decent and with a larger varity of stuff to buy.

She walked to the counter and touched the bell,sending an alarming sound all over the room.  
A minute or two after she heard hurried steps, and suddenldy out of no were,a man stood in front of her.

Ginevera smile to her self,ah...George never changed.Still with his messy bright red hair and twinkling brown eyes.  
She stared at her brothers hansome face as he stared back,it took him a while to recognize the woman infront of him.  
The shock to see his baby sister after eleven years that something very rare happen,George was left with no words.

"Aren't you even going to say hello?"Asked Ginevera smilling slightly.

And in the next two hours Ginevera found out alot of new and very interesting things,such as that Harry had now three others kids with his wife.Catherine,that was a year younger than Renee and Sirius and James,a pair of twins,three years younger than Catherine.

They all lived in the Potter mansion and we're extremly rich.In all,they were the perfect family...how freakin obvious.

Ginevera left with thoughts of bitterness and wonder.How would her lfie have been if she had stayed and never lied to Harry?Or if she did leave and let Renee stay with him.Deatils,details...

As she reached Olivanders womdering for her lost daughter, she saw a bow tapping at the window.She frown at the little clone of Harry in younger ages,and as the boy truned and looked her way,she saw his way to familiar brown eyes.

Soon,another boy,that looked exctaly the same as he did,got off the store and they followed her way.She stood as if she was pretrified as the boys got closer and closer. Suddenly,they stop and start counting what looked like Chocolate Frogs and one smiles brightly and loudly announces he had won.

Then they start moving her way once more,but her attention is caught by the vision of her daughter runing her way and slightly pushing one of the boys out of the way,by accident.

The boy glares at her and looks at Ginevera,seeing Renne yelling out:

"Mom!"

The boys starte yelling stuff at Renee and she looks back slightly suprised. The boys get near and Ginevera observes the boys..._her sons_...

One,by the right,had a more messier look,an earing on his right ear and had probably an attitude.But the other looked neatly dressed,but the look on his eyes showed he was probably very clever.

Before the boys could say anything, a man called:

"Nigel,John!"

Ginevera looked up and saw something that would make her speachless.Harry was standing right behind the boys and beside him,stood the greats shock she'd ever have...beside him stood...

**End of chappie**

**Crappy cliffy but oh well!Thank you once more for all those reviews,and the more reviews that came,the quicker I'll post!I'll post anyway so...lol!**

End of Chapter

I was going to say who his wife is,in caso someone dosen't know yet.But that will stay for the next chappie!  
And once more thank you so much for all those reviews!I promise that the more that come the faster I'll post!


	5. Are you?

Hiya people.I updated soon,right?lol,thanks you so much for all the reviwes!I love you all so much kuz you peoploe make me really happy! 

Chapter Five...

Beside Harry stood Luna Lovegood with a young girl,with bright green eyes and long,whitsih blonde hair.  
Ginevera stared in shock at Luna and realization came over her.

Luna was Harry's wife!

_Of course_ thougth Ginevera bitterly.The man had a crush on her ever since fifth grade,so it was pretty obvious they'd end up together.

No matter what he did with her.She had probably taken her children as her own...probably.

Harry stared at Ginevera in pure an complete shock(Man,I use that words alot!).But his breath got caught on his throat when'd he looked at the little girl standing beside the long lost Ginny,a little girl no older than John and Nigel with black hair and pretty green eyes.

The silence was long and deep,and was annoying the hell out of John,Nigel,Renee and the other girl.Soon,Luna overcame her suprise and was the first to say something:

"Welcome back Ginny"Luna's voice carried no emotion,or far to many to identify.Something's never really change.

If anything could have caught Ginevera off guard,that would be it.The sentece was so out of place yet seemed the most obvious thing to say.Suddenly,as if a small light suddenly shinned above they're heads,John and Nigel stared at the woman in front of them in clear suprise.

It was darn obvious that that woman,so arrogant looking,was in fact tehy're mother...and the girl...was...they're sister...

"Hello Luna...Harry"The cold tone on Ginevera's voice.told everyone she wasn't very pleased to see them.Of course she was entending to see Harry,but so soon could ruin her plans.She then noticed a suddeen change on her daughter and gave a small smirk.

Show time

Renee went rigid.Thoughts we're racing threw her mind,so fast that she couldn't think of anything in perticular.Her heart started beating faster and aster as she examinded the man in front of her.At the age of 30,he looked great and in his best chape yet.Hansome face and great body.

She forzze,not knowing what to say,do or how to act...

Searcing her mind for words to say,the only thing she could think to say was exactky what she said:

"Are you my dad?"

End of Chapter

I had to do that!Sorry,I just did!I love cliffy's...even tho this isn't exactly one...I may post later on,or early tomorrow,seeing that I'm posting a new story...I have to write it yet.If ya like Sirius/OC stories,than I'm ya girl!And that was one hell of a short chapter,but it's to cause real emotions on the next one!I sware!


	6. Note

This is not a chapter,this is a request for any free beta-reader,to please contact me,I'm looking for one.And for the people that flamed me,if you're point was making me see my mistakes,well you managed that alright.And to get me pissed off to. 

I'm not english,american,or from any other country that speaks enlish as native language.I'm portuguese,fom Portugal,in case you don't know where that is.And no,I don't wanna be taken as "uneducated" isn't that what you said?Or neither I want to be taken as a baffoon.But I think I should thank you,for making me feel stupid,useless and totally dumb.Because really,the last thing I fucking need is to be told how to write my story.And iving,is not a word,did you mean sending?Yeah..I think that bad mood passed on to me,ya know?So in general,I'm angry,and I don't know when'd I'll post again.I'm not a serious writer afterall,right?So,thanks alot to those two people that flamed so nicely.Really.

As soon as I get a beat reader,I'll post.Thank you,and bye.


	7. Why did you lie?

I own nothing. 

Thanks alot for all those that reviewed!And I've reached 1372 hits!Yay!And I think the story has been listed in the C2 "Worth The Time"...if that's true,becauseit says it is,thank you!

I know I said that I wouldn't post until I got a beta-reader,but 'till then I'll make it up to all those that will not be happy with a possible delay,with this chapter.

**Chapter Six**

Harry looked at the girl and couldn't think of anything to say after such a...question.He observed the girl and her face.She had the same eyes,the same hair.Was it possible?

If this girl was _indeed_ his daughter, then Ginny had lied.

Harry coudn't undertsand why Ginny would have lied and tell him that his daughter had died.It was cruel,too cruel to be done.

"I think we need to talk"

Ginevera looked at Harry,but didn't dare to say anything.His tone was serious,and his eyes told her that he wasn't going to let her leave.

In anyway.

**One hour later...**

Ginevera looked around to watch the painting that were all over the room.She was now sitting on the living room of the Potter mansion,and if any word could descrive it,then it would be **huge**.

Around the house a forest with all kinds of large and big trees and green green lawn that went from one side of the garden to the other.The slightly dirrty white matched the deep and pure black of the roof and windows.The house reminded her of old 20 centuary houses.

It sent an aura of power and confort that she had not seen or felt in years.A large black bricked road lead from the entrance to the main door of the house.It took around 10 minutes from one place to the other.

The gate that lead to the Potter's land,was a big,rusty black gate,with a huge P,made of gold.The walls around it, that seemed to never end,were completly black.

Inside,the main hall,was at the minium spetacular.You entered the door to face an great room,with wooden floor,and red paper on the walls.In front, two wooden stairs,with a hall down,in the midle of the stairs,that lead to a door.

Two doors in each side of the hall, and three doors upstairs,one at the right,another at the left and one in the midle told Ginevera that the house was very,very big.

Ginevera was lead to the nearest door,on the right,and entered a great living room.The room was filled with paintings and pictures,all of them of Potters or people conected to them.And on the other side of the room,you could see a great painting,where Harry,Luna,the other little girl,her twins and another set of twins where they were all smiling but not moving.

As she was observing the place,she felt someone sit beside her,and it was obviously Renee.The girl seemed nervous,so Ginevera told her stories about herself and the woman in the painting at Hogwarts.And Harry's adventures with her older brother too.

Soon Harry and Luna sat in front of them and silence took the room by storm.

Harry was the first to talk,and being the direct person that he was,he went right to buisness:

"Why did you lie?"It was a simple question.Thepossibilty ofanswers were infinite,but none could be more shocking or more hrutful than the truth.

Ginevera was already expecting that question,and she chosee to give a straight answer.

"You would have never let me leave with the girl,so I told you the one thing that would make you let me leave"Ginevera's voice was cold and emotionless.Renee looked at her mother in shock.She didn'tknow that her motehr had done that.She just thought they had a fight and she ran away.From a coward to a liar...

Harry's anger grew by the second and before he could start blowing up things,Luna raised her voice.

"Why did you take a baby if you had no condictions to raise her?"

"Well,I did a pretty good job so far haven't I?"

Ginevera was starting to get pissed off at those nosy little twits,that had nothing to do with her life.

"What a hell happen to you?"That now was the voice of Harry,looking angry and very annoyed.

Ginevera rolled her eyes,but said nothing.

"What happen is no excuse for what you did,Ginny"Luna looked at Ginevra with her usual enigmatic look and her tone told all the rest in the room that whatever had happen to Ginevera had been serious,at least to herself.

Ginevera looked at Luna and her mind went back to the memories of nearly twelve years ago...

**End of Chapter**

I hope this cahoter pleases people,seeing that I was more careful with the grammar.But feel free to flame.


	8. No escape

OHHHHHH YAY! My officer is working gain! Thank god, Notebook sucks!

I dedicate this chapter to **kitkat451, moonlightwitch,Sarahamanda!(I totally forgot toputit,kuz I was in a hurry,sorry girl!You rock!)and****Cloudburst2000**. The firstthree because they rock and the third because she wants this chapter…bad…lol jk jk.

**Chapter Seven**

I thought freedom would be great

But now I think I can't handle it

Sure, it's great to get up late

But after that, comes the rest of the day

Where I'm awake

**Chorus**

**No escape from you, now**

**No way out, now**

**What can I do?**

**When'd I have all the time in the world**

**To think about you**

_(Oh Oh Oh Ohhh)_

What will I do?

When'd I wake up in around noon

Nothing to do

No escape from this

No escape from you

_Trying so hard to get over you_

_Makes me think even more about you_

_Too much to handle_

_Will I break it threw?_

**Chorus**

**No escape from you, now**

**No way out, now**

**What can I do?**

**When'd I have all the time in the world**

**To think about you**

Trying to brake free!

So hard to close my eyes

To realize

That I'm just being silly

What should I do?

What I do?

What will I do?

Am I going to live this summer for me?

Or for you?

The night I got pregnant it was two months after the final battle of the Great War. After the battle Harry had fall into a deep sleep, so deep most thought of him dead. Of course those around him knew he was only tiered.

The war had taken too much from him, friends, time, and youth. But now, after years of struggling against the dark side of the world, he had finally won.

At the time I still hadn't got over that stupid little school girl crush, I still couldn't forget him, even tho he would always forget me.

I've never been part of that great plan, the plan to beat evil and become a hero. Until my fourth year I was quite Ginny, stupid Ginny, and innocent Ginny. After that I was annoying Ginny, bitchy Ginny, attitude Ginny and never shutting up Ginny.

Harry saw or as his best friends little sister or as that annoying twit that always had some stupid and out of propose comment to make. I was like a younger version of Ron, only wasn't funny, there or important…in fact I wasn't Ron. That was the problem.

I wanted so much to be like Ron…no, to **BE **Ron that I totally forgot to be my self…

Then of course there was Luna.

Now, Luna is and has always been totally weird. That is probably why everyone in the end seemed to like her. The obnoxious Ravenclaw always seemed to know what to say, and always had some totally wise comment to do.

The fact that she was pretty helped to. Her long, soft shinny blonde hair and her freaky, deep, strange blue eyes. So out of the ordinary.

I guess over the years bitterness started to take over. For not being as smart as Hermione, as brave as Harry, as witty as Ron, as original as Luna, as mean as Malfoy, as funny as the Twins, as fun as Billy and Charlie, as gorgeous as Chang, as interesting as Sirius, as bright as Lupin, as wise as Dumbledore, as bizarre as my father, as loving as my mother, as cool as Tonks, as sly as Dung…the list could go on and on and on and on.

I was me, a poor little girl trying so hard to be noticed. Going from one side of personality to the other to be noticed by Harry. _My hero…_

I got him drunk and my self too, dragged him to bed and then tara!

Got pregnant, something that was not in the plan.

I didn't love him…no. I just wanted to taste what Luna would probably taste for the rest of her perfect little life.

And my ultimate revenge was taking away from Harry something that he would probably love. His daughter.

But my bitterness grew stronger as Renee grew up.

Little Miss Perfect she became.

Okay grades at muggle school, fairly pretty, brave and smart. Strong personality. A picture of what I could have been if I wasn't so obsessed with Potter and his friends. In saving the world.

Luna knew I was bitter, she had always known. She knew I envied her and her power over Harry. She knew that I had done all I could to become more attractive/interesting/known/smart/bright/cool. But nothing ever worked, I was always in the shadow of someone else.

And that, believe me, can screw with anyone's head.

**End of Chapter**

**Well, reviews are always welcome! I've nearly reached 2000 hits, and I wished people that read would be so kind to review. I do hope you liked this, and tell me PLEASE what you thought about the poem and yes, do have authorization to use it. Now click that little button down there and review!**


	9. Do I have brothers?

And yay!

Update!

**Kitkat451: I so want to read the 6 book, but damn, it's not out yet in my country…damn…they broke up? They actually got together…that makes sense, because she liked him on the second book. I heard that Dumbledore died…that sucks…What did you hate by the way?**

**Sarahamanda: Read the last chapter again, I've added something for ya, in the begging. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**And now, on with chapter eight…**

**Chapter Eight**

Ginevera blinked for a couple of seconds as her mind came back to the future. She now could see the whole impact that the years had on Harry and Luna.

Luna's hair was now shorter, and now her eyes we're brighter with obvious happiness. And Harry, well Harry was now a full grown man, well built and with new glasses. They too we're observing this new Ginny, her usual long red hair was now by her shoulders and her simple style was replaced by a more sophisticated look. And her once kind brown eyes were now mistrustful and calculating.

Harry's attention was now focused on Renee. Her fearful eyes we're eagerly observing every information from the room that hey could. She seemed to have a special interest in the portrait of her late grandmother, Marietta Potter, with her bright blue eyes and black hair. The woman was indeed beautiful and the shine in her eyes we're comforting.

A sudden scream snapped everyone out of they're silent thoughts, stares and glares. They all looked at Renee that was now as white as paper staring still at the picture of Mrs. Potter. The portrait was now smiling amused and all the other woke up from they're sleep and started yelling and talking and running around from one portrait to the other.

"They move!" These were the only words that Renee was capable to say with her eyes wide in shock and surprise.

"Good one, Captain Obvious"

Harry looked at Ginevera in time to see her eyes role and Renee quickly sat up straight in her chair.

A long silence came back to the room and a very bored Renee said:

"What do we do?"

Luna looked at the girl and asked:

"About what?"

"About this! I mean, I didn't came all the way from America to stare at walls, because there are perfectly good walls in America to stare at"

Harry chuckled and smiled, the girl was right.

"What do you suggest we do?" Harry's kind voice took Renee by surprise and for a moment she was speechless looking at her father. She had dreamed to hear his voice for so long and had imagined it so many times that the true sound of his voice sounded more beautiful than any other.

"Hum…like…you could spend more time with me…ya know?" She lowered her head while staring at her oh so fantastic shoes.

Suddenly she felt a firm but gentle hand on her chin, raising it to the level of her fathers eyes.

"And you're mother would spend more time with John and Nigel?"

"Why would she want to spend time with them?"

"To spend time with you're brothers"

"…Who said I have brothers?"

**End of Chapter**

**Crappy chapter but oh well. I was planning something different but please review. And no one said a thing about the lyrics…I'm hurt!**


	10. I'm leaving!

Hiya people...well I have a sad news...I'm leaving my PC for a month,I'm going on late holidays so,I'll be back on the 31 Agust...sorry people!I'll post right after and at least 2 chappies!Thank you to all reviewers!And good summer!

Sweet and Lovely 


	11. I'm backSilence

I'msuch a morron...like,Renee had to be totally stupid to say someting like "Who said I have brothers?"After seeing the big painting...hits head against the wallwell,sorry for that! 

Anyhow,I'M BACK!Hello to everyone that still reads this!And yes,I have already read Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince!

Wicked book!

Thanks to everyone that reviwed and keepn doing it!Ya know the way!

**Chapter Nine**

Renee sat quitley in the smaller living room.She once again observed everything.This room was nicer,and was much more family like.

The sofas and chairs we're all bright red,and the celling and floor we're made of dark brown wood.The walls we're covered with books,mainly about something called Quidditch...it seemed like a sport because all over the fire place she could see pictures of the tall man that claimed to be her dad and some other dudes she had never seen.

She liked the way the tall man looked,so much like her.Well,if he was her father then she was the one that looked like him,right?Well,something like that.

The sound of an old,heavy door being opend made her turn around to face two identical faces,but if someone looked closer they'd see that the twins had nothing in commun.

Nigel James Potter was the picture of his grandfather,in personality.His hazel eyes showed alot of emotions,confusion,anger,disbelief,distrust but mostly just plain emotion,That sort of emotion that you can't name,taht is neither happy,sad,angry,bitter,sweet it's simply...emotion.

It was obvious that of the two,Mr Nigel was the inocently evil one.The earing gave him a bad boy look,and the glasses gave him the final touch.

A clever,sneaky but kind bastard.But just by looking at him you'd know he had a good side to him.Somehwere...but he did.

On the other hand the boy standing beside him was...ordinary.The exact same hair and eyes.But he looked...diffrent.

His eyes we're nearly blanck but you could see a hint of something,whatever it was.He looked like a nice boy but something about him told you not to trust him.

He was simply to ordinary and normal to be possible.

He had that know it all look in his face and his way of walking literally screamed:

"I'm more clever than you and I'm amaizing at everything,so screw you"

The boys stood by the door observing the stranger that held in her hand a picture of they're fatehr and uncle playing Quidditch.

Was she or was she not they're sister?

She did have green eyes and black hair.She too looked strage in baggy clothe.

The silence that fell over them was heavy and quit.It was a quit silence,yes.

Not the type of silence of can heard a pin falling.That silence where you can heard nothing,because you're so focused on you're thoughts that all you hear is in you're head,and everything around goes away.

And so they stayed like this.

**End of Chapter**

Lame...but hey,I'm a bit off practice!Review!


	12. Twins

Cacasenno:Nope,Renee isn't all powerfull.I have to say that I was very pissed off when'd got you're review.Who the hell pretends they're from nsome other counrty not justify they're grammatical mistakes?If that's what you think I do,then hold down you're horses because I don't.I appriciated very much you're review so I'm answering you're questions or at least justifing my Ginny.First,Ginny(lol).You don't buy,not everyone those.But this isn't exactly a follow the book kinda story.This is partly a AU,in some ways.Of course Ginny isn't depressed,and probably won't be on the books.But to make the story work,she had to be.If she was totally happy,not troubled and filled with glee,why the hell would she run away?I agree that modeling is a profession where talent is needed,because it's not just about walking nice.Now that you talk about I admit that Renee having an accent is quite stupid,but I needed something that would make her diffrent,at least a bit from Americans.And no,she's not a Mary-Sue,so as I said no she's not "all mighty" girl.I just didn't get one thing,you say you respect that I didn't turn her into a Mary Sue,so why do you say that all the signs where there?So what she's American,I don't recall Americans being perfect(no offense intended,just talking human being like),long,lost brith mutiple...what?She didn't even know she had brothers,let along twins,ancd just because she had long,lost twin brothers dosen't send her down "Mary Sue" Avenue.And perfect?Where the hell is she perfect,I believe I made it clear that she was no Barbie.She was tall,resonably attractive but nothing that amde her stand out.She will be good at some subjects and she will be dreadful at others,as everyone else.Now,Luna.I happen to like Luna/Harry even tho it's not going to happen.And I agree they are quite weird for each other,but that is part of the story that you'll understand later on.People don't always make the right choisses in love and I'm sure you know that.She was there when'd he needed and that sometimes,counts more than love.About the lie,yeah I have to admit that was pretty much one of the best things I ever wrote.I'm not a brilliant story writer,seeing that I am much more into poetry.But I'm very proud of my stories,this one in particular.Back to Gi9nny,yeah she was a bit famous in America,but honestly do you know every famous person in you're country?I don't know half of them in mine.And alot of famous and talented models aren't always known to people out side the Fashion buissness,because they may be famous in the buissness but if they're not magazines and stuff they most probably won't be known.Besides,would you remeber to seach for her in the Fashion world?And sometimes people just like to happen to be gone.Dosen't matter if you love them,they will.Here thecharacters are pretty much grown up.People don't saty the same forever,like Harry or Luna.Luna is diffrent because she has grown up as has Harry.As said,I respect you're review alot,and thank you trult for reviewing,because it has made me re-think my story.If I offended you in any way,I didn't mean it.Thank you and please keep point out my mistakes and reviwing.

An honest reviewer:Why are you reading a story to mock it among you're friends?That's a bit strange.

Amelia:The story will me twin centered,actually,with some Harry/Ginny bits.You know,Amelia is my older sister name,actually.lol,thanks for the compliments and the reviews.

Volleyballblonde:It's true,sometimes I rush my writing and I do stupid mistakes,and I'm very sorry for that.I happy that you're happy.And thanks for the review.

Moonlightwitch:lol...why so tired?Thanks.

kitkat451:Okay,I will.This one being for you,a dedicated reviewer.

Chapter Ten

Nigel sat down on the nearest chair followed by John.The last one made a head movement that clearly told Renee to sit down too.

She sat down and bit her lip softly.She wanted to say something,but she didn't know what would sound more proper.She wanted to say something that would be nice but not silly and conclusive but not dramatic.But words just semmed to slip her mind,confusing her even more.

So,she just waited for someone else to start.It easier to see other mess up,right?

John was the one that broke the silence.He didn't have a clue of what to he was going to do about this,but honestly he didn't care.All he wanted was to hear the girls voice,see be sure she was real,to make sure this wasn't just a trick.His fingers went threw his black hair as he opened his mouth,but kept silence in search of the right words.

"How are you?"

This might seem a crazy question to ask in such time,but somehow it fitted well on the ocassion.It was a casual question but still,it had a gloomy touch to it.

Nigel seemed to share Renee's opinion that the boy beside him was a bit off the subject,but no matter she answered.Uncertain,and slightly suprised she said:

"Hum...okay..."

Blinking,Renee stared at the boy and wondered if he was always like this.That was a very weird thing to ask after you just found out that you had a long,lost sister.

For all of those that think that something like this might be easy or for those that think that this would be a time for attitude to kick in,you're wrong.It's impossible to know how it feels to have a stranger in front of you,and to call it sister or brother.It was that feeling that was slowly sinking in the three pre-teens minds and heart.They didn't know what to say,and how should they feel?Happy?Betrayed?Angry?Blessed?Because right now,all they felt was a heavy feeling on theier(sp?) chest.

Nigel and John didn't know this girl.She could be a stuck up bitch for all they knew.

And Renee had know idea of how to share a house and life with more than her mother and her friends.Sharing isn't all that easy and it was a huge change for her.

Renee wasn't all that found of change.Sure,change can be good but it can also be horrible.And it hurts to lose something to fate.And that Harry knew very well.

Harry stood by the door watching his oldest sons and his new found older daughter.

The girl standing there was a total stranger to him.And he really didn't know what to think.This wasn't an easy thing.He couldn't just go up to her hug her,and tell her he loved her.Of course he had feelings for her,after all she was a part of him.But really,how much love can you have for someone that you just meet?This was a far to complicated relationship for him.

Harry liked simple things,well,he started liking simple things some years ago.After he had no more Voldmort to think about or to worry about.He was one of those people that had a "Keep it simple" attitude in life.

And now things were getting a bit to complicated for his taste.What could he do?He couldn't throw the girl out but he wouldn't just take her in like that.

"So,Renee,that's you're name,right?"

The eternal silence that seemed to have taken over the room,was once again broken.This time by Nigel,that seemed determined to fix the hole situation.For good.

"Yeah...Nigel and John,right?"

"Yeah"

It was in that moment that they decided to make an effort to get to know each other.Of course it would be hard,but hey,it was worth to try,right?Soon they would have to deal with alot of things that they didn't expect,and the sooner they bounded the better.And no matter how odd they relationship would be for a while,only Merlin knew how they would react to future things.

End of Chapter

It wasn't my best chapter but I'm not really into writing now.The story will be upadated soon,and please review. 


	13. Rage

Cacasenno: Once again,I thank you for reviweing.And I honestly do!I got pissed,I admit,that's why I took a long time to answer.But after I thought about,I realized you said alot of true things.And so did now.I'm not putting as much effort to this story as I used to.So,you're reviews are making me once again work on it.The reason for my mistakes is that I don't read a second time,and rush while writing so I'm careless. 

-Yes,they would have found her.But you're looking a bit away from the big picture here.The point was that she had to be away for years.If they did found her,this story wouldn't happen!

-Renee could become an easy Mary Sue,but I think that I've been writing long enough not to turn a character into one like that.And yes I have been writing for quite a quite now.But in diffrent acounts here on Fanfiction.But you did right hinting.It alerted me to pay more atention.

I never wrote you off as someone that wrote this because they had nothing better to do.I never did that.I do appriciate you doing this,and if I didn't you would know.I've recieved alot of flames,but I hardly ever recieve one that tells me I'm a bad writer.So I got very angry,I did.But I took it as a chance.If I still was angry,trust me,by now you'd be angry too.And I owe that to my temper,and knowing my self well,I have a terrible problem with facing critizism,so don't say I didn't take you seriosly.Because I did.

I didn't put alot of effort to the last chapter.I know,it's terrible,but I didn't.But I find it helpful to have such chapters,for personal reasons.I wanted to make sure that people understood that they would have an akward thing between them.And trust me,someone else is going to yell at Ginny.Soon,possibly in the next chapter.And yeah,I already know who it is.Did you really think she was off the hook?Honestly!I believe that wehn'd you have alot on you're mind,there's not really time to angrue with anyone.But there will be some swearing soon.It takes some time for larger reaction to come.And John and Nigel will grown personalities.But this is my way of starting something.I can't just go CABUM and show them like that.There are alot of parts of us,that can't just be descrieved,with or withou showing.I need time to think them over,and how to show them.Harry's part will be coming soon,too.

I did like eir of Jesus Christ.But like I said,it's not my type of humour,but it's really fun!I don't believe that you should flame someone just because they send you a review where they say the truth about you're fic.That's very nasty and immature.

Ps:I've already read the sixth book.lol

SL

Moonlightwitch:I actually like the History channel...lol,but it can be extremly boring at times.Oh,thanks.lol

**Chapter Eleven**

Nigel's fingers were touchinh thr chair ever-so-often(...I think that's the way to write it...)making that annoying sound of trum...trum...trum...trum...

His eyes flickted nervously around the room and his mouth opened and closed in a gesture of impatience.John passed around the room signing(sp?) loudly from time to time.

The boys were alone in they room,the room they shared on the second floor of the house.It wasn't a huge room,but it was fairly big.Two beds on both opposites of the room.The right side,was covered with Quidditch posters.Two pictures of the famous band The Weird Sisters,music lyrics and a few painting.Under the bed you could find lost pants and T-Shirts,and books about Magical Creatures,Quidditch and Astronomy.On the nightstand,there was a iron lamp and an alarm clock,and a big book that read: "Nimbus:The Raising of an Impire".

On the other side of the room,the bed was covered with a deep red sheets(...how do you spell it?),and the wall beside it has a number og shelds nailed to the wall with a number of large books,and themain subject was trains and Magical Monsters/Creatures such as Werevolves,Vampires,Centacaurs(sp?) and Water Creatures.There were also some books about spells and charms but not alot of them-In front of the bed you could find a big box,with the words "J.R.P." incraved in it.On the floor there was a nice,big rug,white coloured,and in front of Nigels bed tehre were two chairs,and behind it,a bookcase,filled with all sorts of books and a large collection of The Quibber edictions.

Nigel and John had stayed home while Harry,Ginevera and Renee had gone visit Mrs and Mr Weasely,and possibly Ron and the rest of the Weasley clan.

"It's just not right!"

Nigel looked at his brother atht seemed closed to be having a fit.His eyes we're teary,but he didn't seem or sound sad,and while his cheeks were flushed his hands pressed hard against one and other.

"Really?Took you long to get to that conclusion?"The sound coming from Nigel throat was hard but low.His eyes didn't show the usual glint of amusmant but a glint of rage and hurtful hate.

"She shouldn't have abandon us!And did you see the way she acted?All snotty and bitchy!She dosen't want us,she never did!"John's voice was now on a hysterical level,leaving Nigel suprised,because he had never seen his brother like this,well...not this hysterical,at least.

John sat on his bed,covering his face with his hands.He was shaking slightly and all of a sudden he got up.

He grabbed the nearest book he had to him and threw it to the door,making a few angry noises while doing it.Next he trew everything he had close to him,to the floor,the walls,every where.

Nigel sat in shock.This wasn't the first rage fit the John had.His brother had a temper problem,a very serios one.But he usually took longer to start breaking everything around him.And like always after he had destroyed half of his things,he sta back on the bed,covering his face once more.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
